We've Got Trouble
by Darkblah1123
Summary: Zombies have taken over. A seventeen year old Apollo and a four year old Trucy escape to a shack in the woods. There, they meet many other people. Friends? Or Foes? AU. Rated T
1. Beginnings: Part 1

**A/N: No idea where this came from, but I'm pretty happy with the result. Enjoy it or you will be eaten by a horde of Zombies.**

* * *

"Quick! There's a shack right there!" A red jacketed man pointed towards a large shack. More like a house to be honest. A girl in a magician's outfit and the red-clad man ran into the house, shack, thingy. Much to their surprise, there were other people here.

_(Good, we made it out... Wait, who are these guys?!)_ Red guy locked the door, and looked at the people in front of him. He saw a man in a blue business suit and a woman in a purple kimono. To his right, he saw a man in all blue, even his hair was, he also saw a girl with raven black hair next to blue-hair. To his left, he saw a man wearing a deep shade of purple and ruffles.

"So... Are you just going to sit in this awkward silence all day?" The blue-haired man bashfully said, with intimidating eyes.

"I guess introductions are under way. I am Phoenix Wright. This woman next to me is Maya Fey." Phoenix said, as he walked to look out the window.

"I am Miles Edgeworth, but just call me Edgeworth."

"Heh, I'm Cyrus Justin." Blue-haired man announced.

"I'm Kay Faraday!" Raven haired said.

"I'm Apollo Justice. This magician is Trucy Justice." Red said, as he rubbed his left arm.

"Good, now that introductions are done, can we please talk about what the hell is going on out there?!" Cyrus cracked his knuckles. "Because, I really don't want to end up like them!"

"Nobody wants to be like that..." Phoenix mumbled, loud enough so that Cyrus could hear. "I say we get this stuff boarded up. Or else these guys are just going to bust through."

"I like your style Phoenix. Let's get to work." Cyrus went to look around for boards to use.

_(What do the rest of us do?)_ Apollo crossed his arms and looked down at his shaking little sister. "It'll be alright, Trucy..."

"I don't think so..." Trucy rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "I... I saw daddy die..."

Apollo was surprised. He thought he was the only one to see him die. "Ah... So did I Trucy... I'm sorry that he got split up from mom..."

"Do you think she's alive?"

"She wouldn't die that easily. I think she's fine." Apollo gave her a warm smile.

"I'd hate to ruin the moment, but I would like a bit of help boarding all entrances, Mister..." Phoenix trailed.

"Just call me Apollo."

"Okay, I would like to use your help."

"Of course." Apollo grabbed a board, a hammer, and a few nails. "Where should I board it up? The window or door?"

"Your choice."

"Alright, I'll board up the door."

* * *

Cyrus never liked being alone. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to look at. And it just felt creepy, especially with this whole zombie thing going on. "Ugh... Why didn't I just ask Kay to come with me...?" Cyrus came up to a door and started to board it up. "I should just stop complaining and hurry and get this done with- Huh?" Cyrus turned towards the source of the sound. It sounded like something was messing around in some of the junk. "...Hello? If you aren't one of them... Just come out, I won't bite. If you ARE on of them... Then you better stay away..."

Cyrus was caught by surprise when something jumped out at him. Luckily, he had the hammer in front of him, so he was able to knock that thing out. "S-Shit... I better put it out of it's misery..." Cyrus raised the hammer, and dropped it.

* * *

"There. This entire wall is boarded up. I'll head upstairs to board up some windows. Apollo, you should go help out Cyrus." Phoenix grabbed a few boards and walked upstairs with Maya.

"Alright then..."

"Hold on Apollo. May we and Kay come along? Cyrus is our friend." Edgeworth frowned.

"Of course. Come on Trucy, we might as well take you too." On the way there, Apollo couldn't keep his eyes away from two things, his bracelet which gave him hope, and the girl walking along side him- Kay, was it? Every time he would look at her, she would always look right as he looked away. Even though he couldn't admit it, he thought she was kinda cute. She knew he kept stealing glances to her, but she didn't want to say anything, they were almost at Cyrus anyway.

"Hey Cyrus." Kay greeted.

"H-Hey..." Cyrus looked down at the mess he just made. A lifeless body was at his feet.

"...Uh... What happened here?" Apollo looked down at the dead body. "Was he... One of them?"

"Yeah, I had no choice... Here to help?"

"Yeah. Phoenix went upstairs to board-"

"HELP!" Everyone turned on a dime towards the stairs.

"Crap. Let's get over there!" Cyrus and co. ran towards the stairs.

* * *

"Phoenix! Maya!" Cyrus grabbed Apollo's hammer, since he forgot to bring his. He saw Phoenix being pulled out of a window by one of those things. Maya was trying to pull him back.

"H-Help!"

"Don't worry! C'mon Polly! We gotta save him!"

"Right-"

"Apollo!" He turned around to see Kay and Edgeworth trying to fight off another one of those things.

"Argh! I'm coming Trucy!" Apollo ran in their direction.

"Apollo! ...Dammit! C'mon Maya! We can save him!" Cyrus started pulling on Maya's shoulders. "We gotta pull harder!"

"Cyrus! Hand me the hammer!" Apollo exclaimed, as he was holding onto the thing's torso.

"R-Right! Here!" Cyrus threw it, and Apollo missed it.

"Damn... Got it!" Apollo shoved the sharp edge straight into the thing's mushy brain. "There... Let's help Phoenix!" Apollo turned around, to find that the thing was on top of Phoenix.

"Gah! Get this thing off of me!" Phoenix yelled, he kept pushing it away with his arm.

"Don't worry!" Apollo did the same to this thing, it's mushy brain only got nastier. "Whew..."

"I know right?" Cyrus pulled the thing off of Phoenix, check it for supplies, and threw it out the window. "Jeez... What the hell has this world come to?"

* * *

Cyrus and Phoenix decided to look for any supplies, leaving Kay, Edgeworth, Apollo, Trucy, and Maya alone in one room.

"Crazy day today, huh?" Kay said, while looking at the floor.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that..." Apollo crossed his arms.

"...I hate this..." Edgeworth mumbled. "I wish this was just a dream..."

"I'm sure we all do..." Maya frowned.

"...Polly." Trucy interrupted.

"Yeah, little sis?"

"Do you think anything will be normal again?"

Apollo closed his eyes, deep in thought. "I... I can't say for sure. But this is only day one. I can't really say anything about the matter... But keep your hopes up. Things will have to get better sooner or later."

Trucy nodded, and looked away.

"...Apollo, can I talk with you?" Edgeworth asked.

"Er... Sure." They moved to another room. "What's up?"

"I... I don't think you should be getting your little sister's hopes up." Edgeworth told the young seventeen year old.

"What do you mean? I was serious."

"I don't think that things will get better..."

"Yeah? Well, I do. I don't care what you think. This whole thing will just blow over."

"You think it'll be that easy? Ha! Come speak to me in a few months, then we can discuss who has the right idea."

* * *

"So... How did you get here?" Cyrus asked inconsiderately.

"Uh... What do you mean?" Phoenix grabbed a can of beans.

"What's your story? You and that girl."

"Oh. I work as a defense attorney, and that girl is my assistant."

"Ah, I see... Are you and her...?"

"What?! No! We're just friends!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get so defensive." Cyrus raised his hand defensively

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Phoenix looked down in sorrow.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Huh? Nah, I'm just friends with her."

"Sure. I TOTALLY believe you..." Cyrus gave him a sly smile.

* * *

"This is all we found." Cyrus and Phoenix pulled out all the stuff they gathered, some food, a few blankets and pillows, and a small little sheriff's badge.

"What's up with the badge?" Kay pointed at it, and looked towards Cyrus.

"I dunno. I just liked the way it looked." He admitted.

"I think we should get some sleep. We'll need all the energy we can get tomorrow." Phoenix explained, as he handed everybody a pillow and blanket.

"I agree. Good night." Edgeworth immediately fell asleep.

"Here we go... *Yawn* Let's get some sleep..." Apollo said sleepily, as he slowly drifted off into deep sleep.


	2. Beginnings: Part 2

_Breath Phoenix... Breath... Just take one breath, and..._

"Oh God! Oh God!" Apollo's yelling interrupted Phoenix's thoughts. _What's going on? Better get over there... Oh god. _Apparently, sleeping next to a boarded window isn't the best choice.

"Phoenix! Help!" Apollo yelled, as Phoenix was ran over to him, trying to pull him back in. He being pulled from the back first, so it was easy to get a grip of his arms.

"Stop struggling! Just relax!"

"How can I relax in a situation like this?! Gah! They are pulling me in further!"

"Crap... Agh!" Phoenix lost his grip, with Apollo going right out the window. "No! Apollo!"

* * *

"Agh!" Phoenix woke up from a nightmare that scared him so much he lost his wits for the entire day. "Jeez... That's enough relaxing for now..."

"Phoenix! Edgeworth! You think you could give me a hand over here?" Cyrus yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

* * *

"So what's up?" Phoenix arrived first.

"I want you to see something I found..." Cyrus and Phoenix walked over to a staircase that was blocked by a few boxes. "I want to see what's down there, and I want someone I trust to go down there with me."

"You trust me?"

"Well, we haven't known each other for long, but I think I can trust you..."

"Alright, I'll go down first, you wait for Edgeworth, okay?"

"Okay, take this hammer, you never know what might be down there." Phoenix thanked him, and walked down the staircase. It seemed like this was led down lower than the first floor. The basement. On his way down, he looked in one of the boxes, and saw a ruler. Huh.

_It's quiet... And creepy... _Phoenix looked to his left and right, but it was pitch black. The only thing he could see was a lantern without any oil. _Damn. Better head back up._ "Oof!" Phoenix tripped over one of the boxes covering up the staircase, and dropped the hammer. "The heck? Argh! My foot is stuck... Cyrus! Edgeworth!" Phoenix screamed to the top of his lungs, but to no avail. He decided that he wasn't stuck in a box, if he was, he would be up and out of the dark basement.

"Looks like it's up to me..." Phoenix tried to grab the hammer he dropped, but it was too far away. His only choice was the lantern. "Here we go..." Phoenix raised the lantern and slammed it down on whatever he was stuck on, and expected a loud thud... but the only sound that came was a 'Squish!'

_What the...? _Paranoia started creeping up on Phoenix, he was stuck, when he tried breaking his way out, he didn't a thud but a squish, the only good this was that he wasn't in pain.

His vision adjusted to the darkness, so he started looking for something to blind the dark, maybe a flashlight, or oil for the lantern, and yet again, nothing goes his way. He SEES a bottle full of oil on top of a table, but he couldn't reach it. Just then, the gears inside of Phoenix's head started turning. Phoenix pulled a box that was behind him towards himself, and started digging inside it. Grabbed a stick about a foot long, and used it to extend his reach to grab the hammer. He put the lantern next to the table side that the oil was at. Phoenix looked down at the hammer. _Only one shot..._ Phoenix threw the hammer at the bottle, it shattered into pieces, and the spilling oil dripped into the lantern. He grabbed it and turned it on.

_Crap..._ Phoenix looked at one of those things grabbing onto his leg. _Just get off! _Phoenix used the ruler as a crowbar, and started prying off the hand of that thing.

"There... It's off..." Phoenix got on his two feet and looked around the basement. Scattered boxes were everywhere, but something caught Phoenix's interest, a bookcase. He grabbed a book. "A law book... Huh?" He looked in the gap made by removing the book, and he saw another room. He gave the bookcase a good heave, and entered the secret room, where he saw something everyone would like at this time of life. "Guns..."

* * *

"Oh god! Oh god!" Apollo yelled, as he tried pulling himself back in the house. His scream caught Phoenix's attention, so he grabbed a pistol, and ran back upstairs, making sure to avoid the thing on the floor. He saw Apollo in the same position as his dream, but Cyrus and Edgeworth were trying to pull him in.

"Phoenix! Where were you?! And how did you get that gun?!" Cyrus signaled Phoenix to come help.

"I was stuck in the really dark basement. I found a secret room with guns in it." Phoenix explained, as he grabbed onto Apollo's hoodie, and started helping.

"Well, ain't that good! Now start pulling harder!" Apollo yelled, as he started to push against the inside walls. "Come on... Agh!" Everyone somehow lost their grip, and Apollo fell through.

"Apollo!" Phoenix pointed his gun up, and aimed for the head of those things. "Take this!" Bang! Bang! Bang! The things started going down, but there were to many of them. "Cyrus! Edgeworth! Go downstairs, grab some guns, and help me out!"

"Right!"

"Got it!"

Phoenix kept shooting. "Don't worry Apollo! I've got your back!"

"T-Thanks! Oof!" Apollo was pulled down by another one. "H-Help!"

"I've gotcha!" Phoenix aimed down, just to realize that the thing was already dead.

"Thanks Phoenix..."

"That... That wasn't me..." They both towards the forest and saw a teenager about Apollo's age.

"Finally found you... Come on! Let's get inside!"


	3. Beginnings: Part 3

"...No way..." Apollo looked at the taller teen.

"Way." The teen lifted a fist, and Apollo tapped it with his.

"Clay... You're alive!" They gave each other a big brotherly hug. "I didn't think you would be alive with..."

"This whole thing going on? Yeah, me neither." Clay fixed the position of his visor. "So, you and Trucy found this place?"

"Yeah. Along with these folks." Apollo turned to the others. "Do you guys mind if I introduce you to Clay?"

"I don't." Cyrus stretched his arms.

"I suppose not." Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"Not a problem with me." Phoenix looked at the gun in his hands.

"...Where's Kay and Trucy... As a matter a fact, where is Maya?" Apollo looked left and right. "...Where are they?!"

Phoenix walked up to Apollo. "Calm down. I'm sure they're alright."

"Cyrus, where are you going?!" Edgeworth asked.

"What do you think?" Cyrus said as he ran upstairs.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Apollo pushed Phoenix out of the way, and followed Cyrus.

"Quick Edgeworth, we gotta get them!" Phoenix was about to run when...

"Stop. Be quiet..." Clay kept Phoenix from running.

"Ugh..."

"Hear that? They're coming!"

"We gotta defend this place!" Phoenix got into position at the other side of the house.

"Hey, go help him!" Clay leaded.

"Right." Edgeworth ran over to Phoenix.

"Jeez. Things are going from bad to worse..."

* * *

"C'mon Apollo! We gotta find them!" Cyrus ran down to the basement, and almost tripped over the boxes. "What?! Maybe they're in the secret room..." Cyrus checked there too.

"Did you find them?!" Apollo found Cyrus pacing.

"No! Do you see them with me?!"

"Maybe we missed them! Let's check upstairs again!"

"Right!" They both ran upstairs, Apollo a little farther again. The window next to the top of the stairs shattered and hit Apollo.

"Oh shit!" Apollo rubbed the shards out. "Why the hell did it break?!"

"It's storming!" Cyrus stuck his head out of the window. "I think it's- Agh!" Cyrus was grabbed by one of those things. "A-Apollo! Help!"

"Don't worry!" Apollo started pulling Cyrus back in.

* * *

"Look at what I found Edgeworth... Walkie-talkies!" Phoenix threw one to Edgeworth. "I'll go give one to Clay." Phoenix ran over and gave it to Clay.

"Thanks-" Clay was interrupted by the sound of the things pounding on the barricades. "Go help purple guy! I've got this!"

"Right!" Phoenix used up all his breath to get back to Edgeworth, to find him fighting off some of those things.

"The barricades broke! Help me take down these things!"

"Aim for the head!" Phoenix said as he hit one in the torso.

"How about you take your own advice!"

* * *

"Apollo! Go get a gun from the secret room!" Cyrus instructed.

"Got it!" Apollo quickly ran downstairs to find more of those things. "How the hell?!" _I'll have to push through... To save Cyrus!_ "Grr... Ah!" Apollo pushed through those things and made it to the secret room with little to no scratches.

Apollo grabbed a gun and started blasting heads. "Die! Outta the way! Move! Excuse me!" When he found an opening, he ran through. "Cyrus! I'm here!"

"Give me the gun!"

Apollo did as he said and gave him the gun. Cyrus blasted his attacker. "Damn! If we're having trouble, then let's help the others downstairs!"

"What about Kay, Trucy, and Maya?!"

"Ugh... I'll look for them!" Cyrus handed Apollo the gun. "You help the others!"

* * *

"Damn! How long do you think we'll hold?!" Phoenix asked.

"As long as we need!" Edgeworth said, as he shot one in the head.

"Damn it! Do you think Apollo and Cyrus found the others yet?"

"Not sure, but I did hear some yelling from up there."

Apollo ran in. "Guys! Where is Clay?!"

"Apollo! Grab a walkie-talkie and go to Clay on the other side of the house!" Phoenix yelled.

"Right!"

* * *

_...Where could they have gone? Maybe they are in the secret room... But I checked there... Whatever, it's my last chance._ Cyrus ran down to the basement and through the things. _Jeez! What were they doing there?_ Cyrus took a gun and started looking more in depth in that area. Moving around shelves, boxes, tons of things, when he found...

_A hidden door that leads outside... Hm..._ He opened the door and walked through. He saw tons of those things. But, far in the distance, he saw the girls, with Kay and Maya holding guns of their own. _...Fuck._

* * *

"Argh! We need to make it back!" Maya yelled.

"Look! There is Cyrus!" Kay waved at him. He waved back.

"M-Maybe we could make it back...?" Trucy suggested.

"Yeah, we can. Maya, you and I protect Trucy, while Cyrus covers us?" Kay suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Maya and Kay sprung into action, and they all ran towards the secret door. Kay looked at Cyrus, and saw the things coming up behind him. She mouthed 'Behind you!'

"The hell? Oh crap!" Cyrus jumped back and started shooting the things and cleared the path. "C'mon!" The all ran inside.

* * *

"Damn it! I don't think we can hold much longer!" Clay said to Apollo.

"How long do you think we have?!"

"About..." Just as he was about to give an answer, the boarded up door broke down. "Zero seconds!" They both tried to defend, but it was to much, and they had to retreat.

* * *

"Edgeworth! We can't hold out!" Just as Phoenix said that, the boarded up door broke down. "Oh shit! We gotta go!" And as they ran, they met with Apollo and Clay. "Upstairs!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

"Cyrus!"

"Apollo!"

The two groups met upstairs, with the things surrounding them. "We are so fucked..." Clay mumbled.

"No! We can do this! Clay, Cyrus, Phoenix, and Edgeworth, go defend the basement! Kay, Maya, and I will protect the staircase to the first floor!" Apollo instructed.

"What about me?" Trucy asked.

"Hm... Take this." Apollo handed her a staff with a pointy end. "If any come for you, defend yourself."

"Alright!"

Phoenix shot one, Clay shot one, Cyrus shot one, Edgeworth shot one, Apollo shot one, Kay shot one, and then Maya shot one. It was some tedious endeavor. Until they all died.

"W-We did it..." Apollo sighed.

"Yeah... Let's clear the bottom floor, and protect this place again." Clay suggested.

"Alright. C'mon Tru Tru. Let's see if there are any ones still walking." Apollo, Clay, and Trucy went to the first floor.

"Kay, why were you girls out there?" Cyrus asked.

"We saw a girl in a yellow jacket with a blue tie out there with a man wearing black and white..." Kay admitted.

"I... I see. Good to know that you are a hero. What happened?"

"They ran away..."

* * *

"Okay, seems good to me..." Clay leaned on the window sill.

"Y-Yeah..." Trucy walked over to the corner of the room.

"I think we should head back-" Apollo was interrupted by Clay's and Trucy's screaming. Clay was being grabbed by a few outside the window. Trucy was being cornered by a crawler. She tried to stab it with her spear thing, but didn't hit it's head.

**Clay? Or Trucy?**


	4. Beginnings: End

"Clay! Trucy!" _There has to be a way… _Apollo aimed his gun at the thing attacking Trucy, and pulled the trigger…

…But nothing came out. _S-Shit! My gun's jammed!_

"H-Help!" Clay struggled, and yelled.

"Damn!" Apollo ran to pull Clay back in, with one big yank!

"T-Thanks… Trucy!" They both put their guns up, but only Clay's shot.

"C-Clay…"

"It's no problem! I mean… You saved me, didn't you? And besides, I couldn't let your little sister die!" Clay smiled.

"Thanks…" Apollo ran over to Trucy. "A-Are you alright?"

"…Polly…" Trucy cried into his shoulder.

"Sh… Sh… Calm down…" Apollo started shushing her and rubbed circles on her back.

Clay just stood there, and felt his shoulder. _A few h-holes… Dammit…_

"Hey! What happened down here?" Cyrus and the group ran down. "Apollo? Clay? Are you both okay?"

"I'm good, so is Trucy." Apollo responded.

"…" Clay remained quiet.

"Clay…?"

"I… I think I got bit." Clay revealed.

"So what? What does it matter?" Phoenix asked.

"If you get bit… You turn into one of those things…" Clay explained. "…At least we were able to save Trucy…"

"No, Clay. YOU saved Trucy. I couldn't save you in time." Apollo frowned, and then crossed his arms. "This…Just freaking sucks!"

"I think… It's time for a change of location…" Phoenix said. "It's too dangerous. I don't think we'll be able to defend this place…"

"Yeah. I'm with Nick on this one." Maya took Phoenix's side.

"I respect your choices Phoenix. Sure? Why not?" Cyrus and Kay went to Phoenix's side.

"I can act as a distraction… Buy you guys some time." Clay started giving up.

"What?! No! I won't let you do that to yourself!" Apollo refused to let him kill himself.

"What? Am I just supposed to turn and kill you?" Clay gripped his gun.

"Whatever. Go ahead. Kill yourself. See if I care." Apollo turned to Trucy.

"So, when are we leaving?" Edgeworth asked the others, waiting for an answer.

"We should move as fast as possible. We can't just stay here now." Phoenix explained. "Get as much stuff as you can. We gotta get out."

* * *

Apollo waited for everyone else to get out the door. He wanted to say his goodbyes.

"…Apollo." Clay walked up to him.

"Clay… Sorry I said that earlier… I didn't mean it…"

"I know you didn't. You just had different views than I. But I think I have a better view on things."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You have family. Somebody you need to take care of. Take care of Trucy. Be a good big bro, will ya?" Clay walked outside, prepared to fulfill his deathwish.

"This is goodbye…"

"Yup. See you around. And don't worry, you'll be fine." Clay assured.

Apollo nodded, as Clay ran around the house.

"C'mon! We gotta go!" Kay informed, as she ran ahead.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The forest was dense. It was dark, chilly, and smelled of death. Everybody hated it. Yet, everybody had to deal with it.

"Where are we heading?" Apollo asked.

"Somewhere." Cyrus answered, or, if you prefer, he guessed.

"Wow, that was helpful." Apollo groaned.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?"

"Don't worry guys, we got a new plan." Kay told them.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Cyrus crossed his arms.

"Look down. You'll notice it."

"…Oh. Footsteps?"

"Yup! We'll follow them, and see what's at the end!" Kay smiled.

"What if these are just the footsteps for those things?" Cyrus rebutted.

"If they are, we move faster than those things. We would've caught up to it." Kay rebutted.

"Well… I suppose that is true. That's good. If this world ever gets back to the way it is supposed to be like, then I bet you'd be a great prosecutor." Cyrus complimented Kay.

"Uh… Thanks." Kay blushed.

* * *

"Nick, do you know where we're going?" Maya asked him.

"Um… Maybe we could check if Kurain is doing okay. We could find your family, maybe things are okay over there." Phoenix suggested.

"Maybe… Then we could see if my cousins…"

"Pearl, Dahlia, and Iris?"

"Yeah, we could see if they are okay…"

"You… Are the last in the main family…"

"Mia died, remember?" Maya walked along side with Phoenix.

"I remember. I wish it didn't happen though. I would have to defend you ten times a week!"

"Shut up!" Maya playfully punched him.

* * *

"Miles." Cyrus walked up to him.

"What?" Edgeworth fixed the positing of his glasses.

"Do you think… We'll ever live the same again?"

"I hope so."

"That wasn't a clear answer."

"That wasn't a clear question."

"Whatever… Why are we friends?"

"Um… Because we get along?"

"No. Because "we get along so well… Do you think Kay likes me?"

"Uh… How should I know?"

"Well, you ARE her best friend."

"Don't… Bug me about this." Edgeworth squeezed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Who were this people?"

"How should I know? If they are allies, then we shall join them. Perhaps they could stay here with us. If they are enemies… They shall taste the end of my blade."

"Look! They're following our footsteps!"

"Get your telescope. Try to look at them."

"…Wait…"

"What is it?"

"I know that guy… The one in the red jacket. We go to the same school."

"Used to go."

"Uh… Right."

"Is he a good guy?"

"Not sure. He and I never talk."

"Well, we shall see…"

"Where are you going?!"

"To encounter the possible enemy."

"Wait! Don't do that!"

* * *

"Stop! Don't dare go any further!" A man in black and white stopped the group in their tracks.

"Who are you?!" Cyrus yelled.

"Who are you?" The man in black and white said.

"We asked first!" Apollo said.

"Hmph. Simon Blackquill…"

"And I'm Athena Cykes!"

Apollo poked his forehead. _Where have I heard that name before…?_

"Cyrus Justin."

"Kay Faraday."

"Phoenix Wright."

"Maya Fey."

"T-Trucy Justice."

"Apollo Justice."

"Miles Edgeworth...!"

"Chief prosecutor!" Simon's eyes bugged out. "You are still alive! I thought you had…"

"I thought the same for you, Simon." Edgeworth smiled at his employee.

"Apollo…?" Athena walked up to him.

"Hm…? Do I… Know you?" Apollo poked his forehead.

"We go to the same school. At least, we used to."

"Oh! You are the girl that used to wear the earmuffs?"

"…"

"Uh… Did I… Offend you?"

"Huh? Oh! No! Not at all!"

* * *

"Now that we know we aren't enemies, mind if we work together?" Edgeworth asked.

"Sure. We have a place to stay. There should be enough room for all of you." Simon led the way.

"Apollo… You haven't found Clay?" Athena asked.

"…He… Died helping us get away…" Apollo crossed his arms.

"It's… Gonna be alright." Athena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…Thanks. You are probably a really good friend…"

"Yup!"

"So modest too." Apollo said with sarcasm.

"We're friends, right?" Athena asked.

"We are now."

* * *

"Here it is." Simon showed off the space center.

"This should be just right." Edgeworth smiled. "Ready?"

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Clock Ticks: Part 1

"Apollo!" Athena hid under his arm.

"A-Athena… We aren't in a good situation…." He started hugging her. "Damn it… Athena, I don't want to go just sitting here, hugging." Apollo blushed at the thought.

"Neither do I…" Athena grabbed her pistol and checked the clip. "Six."

Apollo picked up his sawed-off shotgun, and reloaded it to its capacity. "Full, three left over." Apollo looked above the barrier that he and Athena were covering with. "Two guys to our left. One to our right. I got the bigger gun. I'm going for the two." Apollo relaxed.

"Sounds good to me. Um… If we don't make it through this…" Athena made a glum face. "I want you to know…"

"Don't say that. We're gonna get through this. On three… Two… One…"

-5 Hours Earlier-

"Good morning." Phoenix said as he passed by some other people.

"Hey Nick…" Maya said sleepily. "H-How many days as it been?"

"About a month. We're doing alright, if I remember. Ammo is good, food is good, if we can hold out, we might survive this." Phoenix sat down on the floor cross-legged. Suddenly, Athena ran right through their little chat.

"Sorry guys!" Athena ran into another room.

"What's up with her…?" Phoenix asked, then, suddenly, Apollo ran through them again, chasing Athena.

"Athena! Give that back!" Apollo sorta whisper yelled.

"…Bleh."

* * *

"Athena! Give it back!" Apollo chased Athena into a lab room. "Athena…? Where are you…?"

"Apollo! Look!" Athena called him over. "Out the window! More people…"

"Jeez… We should tell the others. Before they get here. Oh, and give me my jacket!"

"No! It's not your jacket anymore!" Athena squeezed the jacket.

"Oh, whatever, let's just warn the others." Apollo and Athena got everyone to a safe, high place.

"Okay, well, we got people out there… We don't know whether they are friend or foe…" Simon explained. "Now, we have to hold all precautions… So, will we strike or will we be rational?"

Everyone chose rational.

"Okay… That wasn't what I was hoping for but whatever… Grab the guns and move out, just in case."

* * *

The group started sneaking out, one by one, and found nothing. Trucy stayed inside, much to her dismay. "Where are they…?" Simon asked. "…That wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Oh… I thought the answer was pretty clear." Apollo said.

"Heh, that was a good one." Cyrus laughed.

"Shush!" Kay shushed Cyrus.

"Seriously, where are they?" Phoenix and Edgeworth said at the same time.

"Well, look- Ack!" Athena fell over.

"Athena, are you alright?" Apollo went to her aid, suddenly, he fell over too.

"The hell is going on?!" Phoenix walked backwards, and fell over too.

They all backed away from the scene. And they all were knocked out. One by one.

-4 Hours Left-

Apollo woke up in a stir. All he could see was the pitch black darkness of the room, and he couldn't move his hands. But he ignored all that when he realized that Trucy was still alone. He looked left and right, and all he saw was darkness. He kept looking, hoping something would change. And something did. A light of the color red with an angry face on it. He recognized it. Whenever Athena got angry, that face and color showed up on her necklace. _Athena…?_ "…Athena!" He whispered.

"A-Apollo…?" Athena struggled to get out of the ropes. "Apollo! We need to find a way out of here!"

"Can you get on your feet?"

"Not without my hands. How about you?"

"No… But if we push our backs together…"

"Oh! We played this game in orientation at school, we had to work together in the same team, right?"

"Yeah. We got last place."

"Well, as long as we get up…" Athena and Apollo lined themselves up. And pushed on sync. "Almost…! Yes!"

"Okay, we can use your necklace as light. Look around for something like a knife or dirk."

The pair looked around for some sort of utensil to cut the rope.

"Man, having that light around your neck isn't helping things…" Apollo commented. "See anything?"

"Uh… Yeah, on that table." Athena aimed Widget's light towards a multi-tool. "There. It's a multi-tool."

"Awesome, I'll grab it." Apollo snatched from the table and cut his rope. He went over to Athena and took Widget from her, and aimed it down at her ropes. "There. Here's your necklace."

"Its name is Widget." Athena explained.

"Uh… Here's Widget." Apollo gripped the multi-tool. He got down on the floor and looked through the door crack. "There's a guy in front of the door… What's the plan?"

"Snip his foot with the multi-tool, when he comes in to check, get him." Athena suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, albeit, not a good one." Apollo sliced the back of the guard's foot.

"Damn it! What the hell?!" The guard turned invisible, and then the door opened.

"What the hell are you?!" Apollo stumbled back. He saw a floating gun in the air. You have to admit, you would be going out of your mind if you saw that. Athena grabbed the gun and pulled it out of the air, and she aimed it and shot the air. Blood came out of the air.

"Ugh… I got red on my yellow outfit…"

"That's what you're worrying about?! Red on yellow?!" Apollo got his footing. "The thing you should be worrying about is how these guys can turn invisible!" Apollo picked up the multi-tool. "Let's go. We need to find the others."

The pair took off into the next room.

"Clear." Apollo confirmed. "Let's look around for some clue to find out where the others are at."

Athena look through the drawers, while Apollo looked at the general items. Apollo found a few medical items, like pills or bandages, and stuffed them in his pocket. Athena found real useful stuff.

"Look at this…"

"Huh?"

"It's a schedule… Eating: 12:30 PM. Relaxing: 1:00 PM. Execution: 7:30 PM?!" Athena read the schedule.

"That's four hours from now! Do you think that's why everyone is missing…?"

"Yeah… That would make the most sense."

"They have Trucy… They have Trucy! I'll kill every one of them if they lay a hand on her!" Apollo freaked out.

"Calm down! Calm down!"


	6. Clock Ticks: Part 2

"Damn it… Damn it…" Apollo rubbed his face. "Athena, I can't let her die." Apollo gripped the multi-tool.

"You think I don't know that? We're gonna get her back! Whether those guys like it or not!" Athena exclaimed. "Now you need a _good_ weapon. Not a tool used for mechanics."

Apollo put the multi-tool in his pocket. _Never know when it's going to be useful._ "It's all cleared here. Let's head out, remember, you're my body guard. You have to stay on the bottom of things."

"I'd… Rather stay on top." Athena winked.

"Uh… Pardon me?"

* * *

"Coast is clear." Athena and Apollo walked out the room, and turned a corner. "Clear here too." They slowly crept into another room.

_Someone is in there!_ Athena signaled Apollo to stop. She stood up and aimed the gun. _I have to take him out before he goes invisible!_ She aimed at his head and shot. Blood splattered all over her. "Ugh… I feel like throwing up…"

"Don't puke on me. Puke on the dead guy." Apollo checked the corpse for a gun, and found a sawed-off shotgun. "This… Is a weapon."

"Huge, compared to my little peashooter." Athena checked her ammo. "I have eight bullets left."

Apollo checked the bullets in his new gun. "Double barrel too? Man, this thing is awesome! Uh… He had some extra bullets on him, so… all together, six shells." Apollo put the gun in his holster. "Okay, check the place out, I got something to do."

"What are you doing?" Athena asked a little too quickly.

"None of your concern, Athena." Apollo left the room.

_What is he up to…? Meh. Never mind, the only thing I hope for is that he lives._ The fifteen year old redhead walked around the room, with excitement, worry, and neutral feeling following her. _He better be alright! Oh… Please come back! Man… What if one of those guys come in? I'll be trapped! _Athena quickly searched for a way to hide. Then, she remembered the odd ability those people had. _They can turn invisible! Maybe they have a device that gives them that power?_ Athena searched the body, and found a little box, with an even smaller button.

Athena clicked the button, and then the corpse turned invisible. _Wait… This thing responds to those belts. If I put those belts on…_ She put on the belts that the body had, and clicked the button. _Yes! I'm invisible! But… Where is Apollo?_ Yet again, she was filled with worry. The only difference? Only worry. _Apollo… This sucks. Come back! Please? Oh, come on! Apollo, hurry up! So I can know you're safe!_

"Athena…? Damn, she must have went looking for me."

"Wait! You just haven't seen me yet!" Athena exclaimed.

"…You figured out how turn invisible, didn't you…?" Apollo smiled. "Just what I would expect out of a good friend."

Athena turned visible again. "If we wear these things, and find the corresponding button, we turn invisible!"

"So… It's a good thing that I took these from a guy I just got earlier?" Apollo showed off the belts and button.

"…How much ammo do you have now?"

"Five shells in total."

_Stupid face! You should save some ammo!_ "You should save some ammo. That's a valuable weapon…"

"You got that right, come on, we have to save the others." Apollo put on the belts and attached the button to his belt. Athena did the same.

_Wait! I don't want to lose you again!_ Athena followed Apollo out the room. "Wait! There's somebody there!" Athena warned.

"Jeez, would you stop worrying? It's going to be alright!"

"…I just don't want to see you die again…" Athena rubbed her shoulder.

…_Again? _Apollo thought, before he hit the button and turned invisible. He crept toward the guard.

-3 Hours Left-

_What did she mean by that…? Dreams? Visions? I'm… not a doctor. If I ever meet a doctor, totally gonna ask them about it. If it was a dream… She was dreaming about me…_ Apollo smiled and blushed. _If it was a vision… She's having visions about- Okay, stop thinking about it. You can't worry about your love life, you have to worry about saving everyone, especially your sister! …But having a girlfriend would be nice._ Apollo hit the guy with his gun, and quickly suffocated him. _Okay, get those thoughts out, replace them with worry, fright, bad mem- Actually, having a possibility of a girlfriend and impressing her by saving Tru can be a good motivator._

Apollo signaled Athena to come by, and they walked into another room. "Clear."

"Good. I need a bit of a break…" Athena said, resting on an armchair.

"Yeah, all this relaxing furniture… Doesn't it… Make you want to _reveal your feelings?_" Apollo emphasized the last words of his sentence.

"Um… What?"

"What? I didn't say anything." Apollo looked outside. "Where do you think the others are at?"

"Probably somewhere in the museum."

"Oh, there is a lot of room there…"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"Okay, something is wrong between us…" Apollo poked his forehead.

"Can we… Talk about this later?" Athena's ears perked up.

"…What?"

"Hear that…?"

"Hear what?"

"A helicopter!"


	7. Clock Ticks: Part 3

"The hell is that doing here?!" Apollo's spikes drooped. "It's making too much noise! It'll draw the things here!" Apollo walked out the door.

Athena followed him. "Where are you going?" She whispered.

"I'm gonna find out what they're transport."

"How do you know if they are transporting something?"

"Why cause so much noise? It's a stupid idea, unless you got a good reason for it."

"You think they have a good reason?"

"No, not really. But aren't you curious?"

"I… Guess I am. Let's go." Athena and Apollo entered the elevator. "So… What do you think they are transporting?"

"Well, the only good guess would be the group. Our friends." Apollo looked at his gun. "We're going to save them. Even if we die doing it."

"That's right. So, you ready?" Athena got into a 'ready' position.

"Do I have a choice?" Apollo got in the same stance.

The doors to the opened, revealing the roof. Only the roof.

"Where the hell did the helicopter go?" Apollo looked around, until he ran into the air. "Damn… Invisible fools!" Apollo shot his gun, and blood splattered all over him. He got up quick and backed away, only to be stopped by another invisible force.

"Don't worry! I gotcha!" Athena shot the force, making more blood fall over Apollo's body. "Watch out! They know we're here!"

"You think I don't know that?" Apollo put his gun up. "Keep your ears peeled."

"Huh?"

"If we can't see them, we might as well hear them."

They stayed in that formation for a little while, until Apollo realized… They were wasting time.

"Athena, we need to get off this roof. We're just wasting time here." Apollo looked at his watch. "We got…"

-2 Hours Left-

Bullet McKain. An ex-hitman, a perfect shot, and a dangerous man. It's no wonder as to why he's survived this long in the apocalypse.

"So, why are we transportin' these guys?" Trigger asked, while flying a helicopter over to the space center.

"Probably going to execute them… Or get new recruits, and if we're lucky, on of em' will be a girl." Bullet smirked.

Trigger scoffed. "Just get the loading bay ready. Remember last time we didn't get it prepared last time?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it ready." Bullet went into the other section of the helicopter.

"Czzrt! Repeat! Repeat! Two enemies approaching the roof! Take away, and come back once they are dealt with!" The radio buzzed.

"Roger that." Trigger said into the radio. "We're gonna take a little trip, okay Bullet?"

"It's fine." Bullet grabbed his suitcase. _Weapons. Have a feeling we'll be runnin' into somethin'._ Bullet moved back to his original spot.

"These two idiots… Do you think they'll actually beat us?" Trigger smirked.

"They won't beat me. Nobody can kill a hitman."

"_Ex_-hitman."

"Shut up."

Minutes passed, as they flew a good distance from the space center. An annoying beep suddenly started going off.

"We won't be able to fly much longer." Trigger stated.

"Why not?" Bullet asked.

"The blades aren't working. That's why the beeping is going on. It's a warning." Trigger started to land the helicopter. "H-12 to Command, H-12 to command."

"What is it, H-12?"

"We're going to have to force a land, our blades are stopping."

"Roger that. Be careful, you've made a lot of noise." Command commented.

"We know. We'll try our best to fix it and get back in the air." Trigger landed the helicopter in the dank forest as best he could.

"Roger that, H-12." With that, Command stopped talking.

"Quick, we gotta fix this." Trigger exited the helicopter, and started climbing up to the blades. "Stop them from getting me!"

Bullet got out of the helicopter, and got out a silenced rifle from his briefcase. "Ain't gonna be useful with this thing on." He said, as he removed the silencer. "Okay, I got your back." _Sometimes I wish you would protect yourself, and let me stay back and take it easy._ Bullet immediately start blowing heads off. "Damn assholes. Always in someone's way."

"A-Almost done!" Trigger yelled, as he pulled his hardest to unhinge a piece of something from the blades.

"Hurry it up! I'm running out of ammo!" Bullet said, just as he ran out. "Damn!"

"H-Help!" Trigger was being pulled by a thing.

"Shit!" Bullet ran on top of the helicopter with about four steps, and whipped the flesh eater with the butt of his rifle. "Damn stupid flesh eater! Were you bitten?"

"No. I'm good, but I could use some help." Trigger and Bullet pulled the thing jamming the helicopter blades. "A flesh eater was blocking it. Huh. How did that get there?"

"No time to worry!" Bullet jumped into the helicopter. "Let's go!"

Trigger jumped in too. "C'mon! It won't start… There! Let's get the hell outta here!" The helicopter fly up, really high. And started to come down hard.

* * *

"Athena! The helicopter!" Apollo whispered. "It's in the forest!"

"Apollo, take another look. It's going down!"

"Shit. What if the group is on there?!"

"…We are so fucked." Athena swore.

"Y-You just…!"

"Cursed? Yeah, I felt like it." Athena shot two guys in the chest, killing them.

"How did you know where they…?"

"You told me to listen. I did as you said." Athena snapped.

_What's up with her? Something is ticking her off. Just what is it…? Ah, Simon… I did find her with him…_ "If you're worried about Simon, don't. He's fine."

"You think…?"

"No. I _know_ that he's alive." Apollo smiled at her, causing her to blush.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Trigger swore many a times. More than enough to get Bullet annoyed.

"Shut the hell up! Pull back! We need a soft landing!" Bullet yelled.

"We are NOT going to get a soft landing!"

"Fine, we better jump!" Bullet opened his door, causing air to rush out.

"Shit, man! We really gonna do this shit?!"

"Any other options? No? Then let's go!" Bullet jumped off the helicopter.

"...Fuck it." Trigger jumped too.

They were seemingly unharmed, but the helicopter hit the earth and exploded.

"Damn it! How are we going to get to the space center?!" Trigger fell to his knees.

"We walk. Got any ammo?" Bullet asked.

"Why?"

"Because those fuckers are on our asses."


	8. Clock Ticks: Part 4

"Okay, we need to get down." Apollo and Athena slowly walked towards the elevator. "Baby steps…"

"Shh… We're almost there…" Athena edged away from Apollo and reached for the button on the elevator. "A-Almost there…"

*Click!*

"Okay, it's open." Athena ran in.

"Athena! Wait- Agh!" Blood came out at Apollo's side. "A-Athena…"

"Apollo!" Athena squeezed her eyes tight. And when she opened them, they were in the elevator.

"Athena?" Apollo held her shoulder.

"Apollo… Apollo!" She gave him a hug, causing them to fall on the ground.

"Ack! Athena, are you alright…?"

"Just fine! I'm glad you're safe…"

"I'm… Glad you're safe too." Apollo avoided meeting eyes.

"What's wrong…?" Athena inched a little closer.

"Uh… It's just that the position we're in is weird…" Apollo blushed.

"Oh… I guess it is… but I like it here…" Athena blushed a shade of purple.

"Oh. Uh… I… Guess…" Apollo inched ever so closer.

"…Ready?" Athena whispered.

"I always was…" Apollo pulled out his gun, and shot the four idiots who snuck along with them. "Jeez, that was close..."

"Yeah…"

"Athena?"

"What?"

"You can get off me now."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Bullet rushed Trigger. "C'mon you idiot!"

"Just a few more inches…. HERE!" Trigger closed the automatic doors and locked them. "Quick! To the elevator! We need to get to higher ground!"

"Right!" Bullet ran with him to the elevator.

"You know, for a hitman, you sure do talk a lot…"

"…_Ex_-hitman."

"Shut up."

*Bing!* The elevator door opened, revealing Apollo and Athena standing upright.

* * *

"Okay, now that that's done, let's get outta here and get to that helicopter." Apollo stated, still having left over blush.

"Apollo… I need to tell you something…" Athena started getting her violet blush again. "I… have f-feel-"

*Bing!* The elevator door opened, revealing a worn out Bullet and Trigger.

"The… hell?" The four of them said to each other. Then, they all pointed their guns at the opposing teams.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bullet demanded.

"We should be asking you that question!" Apollo forced out of his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Trigger pulled a handgun from his holster.

"Are you two part of the idiots who invaded us?!" Athena bellowed.

"We should we tell you?!" Trigger steadied his gun.

"Don't give us that shit! Answer us!" Apollo aimed his gun at Trigger.

"Send one of those things to his head, then the both of you die." Bullet reloaded his gun.

"…Hmph. We put our guns down, you put your guns down." Apollo bargained.

"Fine." They all put their guns down. Only to raise them up from suspicion.

"Damn! We all thought of the same thing…" Athena commented.

"Alright, for real this time." Apollo put his gun down first.

"…Okay, I'll play your game." Trigger put his handgun down.

"Okay, you and I put them down at the same time." Athena said. She eased her gun to the ground.

"Okay! We all have trust!" Bullet yelled, accidentally making Athena drop her gun, making it fire, and having the bullet hit the glass window.

"Shit! In the elevator!" Everyone grabbed their gun and ran into the elevator.

"…Why is this covered in blood…? Were you…?" Trigger pointed at Athena.

"What?! No!" Athena blushed.

"Well, what happened?" Bullet asked.

"Some of your agents tried to attack us in here. We had to put a ridiculous act to trick them!" Apollo described the attack.

"…Cool. I think we should stick with them." Trigger suggested.

"I'm not. And since when did they offer?" Bullet said.

"I guess we have room for two more…" Athena remembered. "But why should we trust you?"

"Hey, I didn't shoot you." Trigger rebutted.

"And? That doesn't mean anything. All it means is that you have a bit of a soft heart. So what?" Apollo rebutted.

"We can help you find the rest of your groups." Trigger offered.

"When did I agree to this...?" Bullet sighed, and then looked at the elevator buttons. "We're going to the fourth floor."

"Alright. We'll take you up on that offer." Apollo and Athena agreed with Trigger. "What about you...?"

"The name is Bullet. And I... am in. Only because the odds are stacked against me." Bullet reloaded his gun. "There is a reason as to why we're going to the fourth floor... Do you know why?"

"...Are they being held there?" Athena asked. "We thought they were on the helicopter...?"

"We were going pick them up, but some people were going to the roof, and command told us to back away. I assume the people on the roof were you guys." Bullet explained.

"Oh... Then let's save the others!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Will we gain your trust?" Trigger asked.

"...Maybe. Just maybe, we will let you in the group." Athena said.

* * *

"Command said that they're being held here." Bullet said, as he stepped in a room full of struggling survivors.

"Guys!" Apollo and Co ran in and started untying people.

"Finally! Thanks!" Cyrus, Kay, and Edgeworth exited the room.

"Thank you, Justice-dono, and Cykes-dono." Simon got up. "Who are you two?"

"They changed sides. They were going to transport you to their base for execution." Athena explained.

"Ah, I see. I will keep an extra eye on them then."

Phoenix and Maya were freed. "Thank you! We'll head out with the others."

Apollo looked around for her, but not one trace was left behind. "W-Where is Trucy?!" Apollo rubbed his temples. "Athena... Where is she?!"

"I... I don't know Apollo!" Athena staggered back.

"Athena..."

Then, the only sound that surrounded them were the moans of the undead.

"Crap! We gotta get out from the back entrance!" The group ran to the stairs, only to find flesh eaters. "Damn! To the elevator!" They all entered the elevator, except Apollo.

"I... I can't leave her..." Apollo fell to his knees.

"Apollo! She might be downstairs! You never know!" Athena walked out the elevator and kneeled down to comfort him.

"M-Maybe she is..." Crackling sounds appeared under Apollo and Athena. Suddenly, the floor broke and they fell to the bottom floor.


	9. Clock Ticks: End

"Argh!" Apollo landed on his left leg. It didn't help that Athena landed right on top of him. "A-Athena... Can you get off of me...? I can't breath..."

"Sorry! Sorry...!" Athena got up and grabbed her pistol. "You need some help?"

"Yeah... It hurts so much..." Apollo grabbed the hand that Athena offered, only to be disrupted by a near-death experience. Bullets.

"Crap!" Athena dropped down to a kneeling formation and slid to the barrier in front on the opposition. Apollo dragged himself to the barrier. He reached over and grabbed his sawed off shotgun.

"My leg..." Apollo gripped his leg, to keep the pain away. "Can y-you help?"

"Yeah. I just need some sort of medical supplies or something... Wait! You found those pills and bandages, right?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket actually. Here."

"Vicodin..." Athena opened the pill bottle. "Otherwise known as painkillers. Take some."

"Oh... Thanks..." Apollo gulped down two pills. "My leg still hurts like hell..." Suddenly, some of the ceiling came tumbling down, a few metal poles, a ceiling light, and a lot of dust.

"Oh!" Athena grabbed two metal poles. "The right size too! Hand me the bandages you found."

"Um... Here."

Athena placed the two poles on the sides of Apollo's leg, and then wrapped them together with the two sets of bandages. "Not the best, but it's a medical splint."

"Thanks." Another gunshot hit the barrier.

"Apollo!" Athena hid under his arm.

"A-Athena… We aren't in a good situation…." He started hugging her. "Damn it… Athena, I don't want to go just sitting here, hugging." Apollo blushed at the thought.

"Neither do I…" Athena grabbed her pistol and checked the clip. "Six."

Apollo picked up his sawed-off shotgun, and reloaded it to its capacity. "Full, three left over." Apollo looked above the barrier that he and Athena were covering with. "Two guys to our left. One to our right. I got the bigger gun. I'm going for the two." Apollo relaxed.

"Sounds good to me. Um… If we don't make it through this…" Athena made a glum face. "I want you to know…"

"Don't say that. We're gonna get through this. On three… Two… One…" Apollo picked himself up and immediately shot one of the two attackers he was fighting. Athena quickly got two shots in. One to the chest, a second to the head. Apollo's other attacker shot at him, to which he dodged all of the opponent's shots with flying colors. Once this unnamed foe noticed that Apollo wouldn't slip up, he decided to aim his attack at someone else. Someone who had gingerish hair. Someohe who didn't pay attention. Someone who- screw it. He shot Athena.

"Athena!" Apollo reached out to her.

"Don't move. Or you'll have the same fate." The attacker threatened.

"We are in such deep shit..."

"Maybe I'll just kill you. I promise to make it as painful as possible." The attacker aimed the gun at Apollo's face.

A shot was heard.

Blood splattered everywhere.

A body dropped to the floor.

And a little girl held a gun in her hand. Trucy slowly put Athena's gun on the ground, and went to her aid.

"T-Trucy..." Apollo ran over, and used the remaining bandages on Athena to help the wound on her arm. Trucy had a tourniquet to help stop some bleeding for the time being. "Trucy... Thank you..." Apollo picked up Athena bridal style. "We should wait for the others." And they did so. Eventually, Athena woke up and took the tourniquet off, letting the blood flow, so she held down the wound to keep the blood. Bullet arrived first, and in seeing the state of Athena, Apollo, and Trucy, he sat with them and waited for the others.

"What happened?" Bullet asked.

"Shit. And that's all I'll tell you." Apollo said, as he rubbed his hurt leg.


	10. Parallel: Part 1

Trapped. Cold. Hungry. Help. One of our guys was bitten and didn't tell us. He killed four of us… Carmel and I are the only ones here… Please… If anyone finds this note… Help us… We… Are stuck… Wreck… Help… Please… Pacific… North…

Desibelle dropped the note into a bottle, to which she quickly dropped the bottle into the ocean. "Do you think it'll reach anybody?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Carmel said as he walked to the main deck. "Damn it… How did we even end up here?" He looked at the ocean. "Dammit…"

* * *

Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Simon led the group through the forest. Cyrus and Kay talked quietly right behind them, mostly about the group, and sometimes they talked about each other, and quickly dismiss it. Athena was right behind, rubbing her sore arm, and sometimes she fell a bit back to talk to Maya. Behind them were Apollo and Trucy, with Apollo limping his way through the forest, and Trucy wanting to help him. In the back, Bullet and Trigger were investigating a tape recorder they found outside the space center.

"So, where are you gonna go when this is all over?" Cyrus asked.

"…Why are you asking? Are you gonna stalk me or something?!" Kay acted surprised.

"W-What?! N-No! Why would I even… No!" Cyrus blushed.

The group soon made it out of the forest, where a present was waiting for them. "Damn, a few of them." Cyrus hid behind a tree at the edge of the forest. "I can get them." Cyrus opened his backpack and pulled a hatchet out. He bent his knees low, and snuck up to the three flesh eaters. The hatchet swung down and sliced one of the things in the middle of its head. The one right next to it turned around and attacked, knocking Cyrus to the ground. He quickly picked up his hatchet and split the thing's head in half. "Damn it. That was close." Cyrus' rest quickly went to close, as some bandits suddenly attacked. "Crap!"

"We've gotta help him!" Kay reloaded her gun.

"Yes. Kay, Trigger, Bullet and I will go in. You've got our backs?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah. We'll get you outta any trouble you get into." Phoenix responded.

"Drop the hatchet." The bandit ordered, so Cyrus obeyed, he put down the hatchet. "Good. Give us all your supplies."

Cyrus threw his backpack over to them. He looked behind the bandit that was rummaging through his belongings. He carefully signaled the group to attack. Kay shot first, and took out the bandit that held Cyrus' backpack. Cyrus bent over and grabbed a bit of sand and flicked it in the other bandit's face, for a quick escape. Not before grabbing his hatchet and backpack. Edgeworth and Bullet came from behind and took out a few of them, while Trigger took out the guys in the front.

"Thanks… That caught me off guard!" Cyrus nervously smiled.

"Yeah. You should be a heck of a lot more alert! Or else you'll just end up as a buttered smoked lobster!" Kay criticized, causing Trucy to giggle.

"Meh. You aren't my mom." Cyrus put his hatchet in his backpack. "I'm just fine, thank you very much. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"You could've died!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could've!"

"But I didn't."

"Oh, whatever…" Kay yawned. "I feel something bad is going to happen…"

"What?! Don't say that!" Apollo and Cyrus freaked.

"A bit superstitious, are we?" Trigger teased.

"Could we have this discussion in a much more… Safe spot?" Just as Edgeworth said that, the sky started to turn pink.

"We should set up camp…" All members of the group had specific jobs like collecting firewood, or spreading an area to set up the camp. After setting up camp was done…

"Okay. I believe that it's Cyrus' turn to keep watch." Kay smirked.

"Gah… I hate you…"

"Hate is such a strong word… Isn't it?" Kay's smirk was still stuck on her face.

"Meh. Just get some sleep." Cyrus sat on a tree stump. Three hours passed. Cyrus was still awake. _I guess staying up all night really helps..._ Two more hours passed. Cyrus was knocked out. Yet, he woke up in the middle of the night… In a place he didn't know existed.


End file.
